The One I Love
by Malana
Summary: Willow/Will Bailey. Sequel to Me In Honey


Title: At My Most Beautiful

Series: Sweetness Series. following Me in Honey

Author Malana

Disclaimer: I sure don't own them.

Feedback: Please

Spoilers: none

A/N: Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, fluff.

"Willow!"

Willow had been walking down the corridor of the west wing of the White House. She turned and smiled when she saw her boyfriend's boss.

"Hey, Toby! How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Willow. How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm great, I'm just here to meet Will. We're going out tonight." Willow gestured self-consciously at the dress she was wearing. It was made of green satin, and had spaghetti straps. It was simple, but still fancier than she was used to wearing. Will had been closed mouthed about wear they were going. He had just told her to dress up.

"You can't!"

Toby's reply was sudden, and Willow was slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Toby continued. "I just mean that you can't go see him right now. He's in a meeting."

"Oh," Willow's face fell. "I just talked to him an hour ago, and he said his schedule was clear."

"Something came up last minute. There was a problem with the thing we've been working on all week," Toby explained. "Don't worry," he said hurriedly, when he saw the look on her face, "he should be done soon. I'm sure Donna's around somewhere, you could wait with her if she isn't busy."

Willow nodded. "Of course, things come up. It's not big deal. I'll go see if I can find Donna."

Toby watched Willow go until she was out of sight. He quickly turned and went to Will's office. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing behind him.

"Why aren't you in your tux, yet?" Toby admonished his deputy. Will sat at his computer, typing away.

"He's still working on writing it," Josh explained from a chair in the corner of the office.

Toby let out a sigh. "Will, you've been working on it for three weeks now. How many times have you re-written it?"

Will glanced up at Toby, "I'm on draft 57," he said simply before returning to the keyboard.

"Willow's here."

"Already?" Josh asked, standing up. "We still have a lot to do. Where is she right now?"

"I sent her off to find Donna, just like we talked about." Toby assured him.

"Great," Josh turned to Will. "You've really got to finish this up."

"Okay, okay." Will typed in a few more words, and printed it out. As soon as it was done printing, he handed a copy to Toby. "Read it. I want to make sure it's all right."

"Fine, fine." Toby said.

"Now get in the freaking tux." Josh yelled.

Will took the tux from where it was hanging in his cabinet and began to change.

There was a brief knock on the door, and CJ entered the room, carrying an armful of flowers. "Here's the first batch," CJ announced. She broke into laughter when she saw Will in his boxer shorts, struggling to get into his tux, while Josh and Toby stood by. "Hey, boys. Having fun?"

Will looked up at her, and almost fell as he pulled on his pants. "You come, CJ, generally when you knock, you wait for an answer before you come in."

"Sorry, but Willow will be here any minute, and I didn't want to risk her catching me with the flowers. There are more to come by the way."

"Willow is already here." Toby looked up from his reading. "So hurry up."

CJ's eyes widened. "She's already here? I'll go get the rest of the flowers. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

CJ turned, and rushed out of the room.

Toby finished reading, and smiled at Will. "This is great."

"Really?" Will asked as he shrugged on his jacket. He looked around for a mirror, and finding one began to tie his bow tie.

"Really."

CJ returned with another load of flowers, and Will glanced around the room.

"I guess this is it," he said finally. "I'm going to go get Willow."

"All right, but give us a few minutes. I'm going to set up the flowers, Josh, light the candles." CJ ordered.

"Okay, Will. Give us five minutes. We'll be set up and out of here by then, I promise." Toby smiled, and clapped Will on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Will smiled nervously in return. "Thanks. Thanks to all of you. I wouldn't have been able to get all of this set up with out you."

Josh pushed Will toward the door. "Hey man, she's a great girl. Now go get her."

Will gave the room one more look, then turned, and walked out the door. He was so nervous, he was surprised he wasn't shaking. He just wanted everything to be perfect. He made his way to Josh's bullpen. He stopped when he saw Willow sitting on the edge of Donna's desk, chatting with her. He just watched for a moment, smiling. She looked so beautiful, sitting there, laughter in her eyes, her hair shinning in the light.

Willow turned her head slightly and caught sight of him. A grin slowly crossed her face.

"Will!" She walked over and pulled him into a hug, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, we've just got to stop by my office first."

"Okay, sounds fine to me." Willow grabbed her purse off of a nearby desk. "I'll see you later 

Donna."

"Goodnight, Willow."

Will took Willow by the arm and lead her down the hall. "Night, Donna." Will turned and called over his shoulder.

Donna smiled at him. "Good luck," she mouthed.

They arrived at Will's office door, and he opened it, gesturing for her to step inside.

Willow entered and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was lit-up with candle light. There were wild flowers arranged on the desk, and every other surface. A table cloth was spread on the floor. There was an old-fashioned wicker picnic basket, and a bottle of champagne on top of it.

Willow turned and looked at Will, wide-eyed. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Will smiled. "So are you. You look radiant tonight." He took Willow's hand, and led her further into the room.

"Willow, I...I actually had written down what I was going to say to you. I've been working on it for weeks. But now, I know that I don't' want to use that speech. I don't want this to be practiced, or rehearsed, because love shouldn't be that way. Love should inspire creativity. It should inspire the heart to be moved at unexpected times.

I realized, that as good of writer as I might be, I can't do justice to the way I feel about you. I can't capture it in words. Before I met you, I never knew love could be like this. I never thought it was possible for human beings to feel like this. I thought it was only in romantic novels, and the movies. But what I feel for you is immensely real.

You make me want to live forever, just so I can wake up every morning by your side. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Slowly, Will got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Willow Rosenberg, will you marry me?"

Tears glistened in Willow's eyes. She didn't even trust herself to speak. She nodded her head. "Of course, Will. Of course I'll marry you."

Will opened the box and Willow gasped as she saw the ring. It was a silver band, with a small diamond in the center. Will took her hand, and slide the ring onto her finger.

Willow pulled Will off of the floor. She threw her arms around him. He put his hand to her cheek, and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"This is amazing," Willow sighed. "How did you ever set all of this up?"

"Oh," Will explained, a small smile on his face, "It was easy with Team Will helping me out."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Team Will?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, all I want to do is this," and with that, he pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
